


Two words that made me cry

by stephbirm



Category: Poetry - Fandom, 화유기 | A Korean Odyssey (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Summary: a really cheesy little poem, but this line won't get out of my head.
Relationships: Jin Seon Mi/Son Oh Gong





	Two words that made me cry

Please Ask

said without pause, running low on time

a question loaded with everything held deep

hoped for, dreaded.

Those lovely daydreams that we tell ourselves not to have

but simply cannot keep our minds away from

The rarest of chances

to turn this one into reality.

Please ask, because I need to answer.


End file.
